


More Than a Hookup

by Stony_3000



Series: Peter Parker Causing Trouble [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A bit of Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Cheating, Dark Peter Parker, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Aunt May - Freeform, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Working for Quentin Beck, Peter lying, Poor Pepper Potts, Quentin Beck is Peter's Friend, Quentin Beck is a Jerk Sometimes, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark makes bad life choices, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After 2 months after fucking Peter Parker, Tony has been moving on, trying his best to forget about the kid, but he can’t. He could still remember his smooth, pale, and soft skin, his soft, pink, and kissable lips, the sounds he would make, and his beautiful big and round brown eyes. Tony couldn’t just forget all of that.While he was working in his office, he thought he wouldn't see Peter again but then he got a visitor that might change his whole life.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Causing Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoy this and I'll be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow. If you haven't read the first part of this series then I suggest you that you do or you might not understand it. Or maybe you will, who knows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and have a great day/night.

Tony sighs in frustration, his hand going through his hair, as he leans back on his chair. It’s been 2 months since the incident of fucking Peter Parker, and Tony can’t stop thinking about him. Yes, he tried so many times to try to forget about him but he just can’t. His relationship with Pepper is going better, but Tony also realized something that made him feel terrible. 

He doesn’t love Pepper as much as he used to before he met Peter, but he still cares about her. So Tony isn’t sure what to do anymore. Tony stands up from his chair, turns towards the window, and looks out, loving the beautiful view of the city. 

Suddenly Tony hears a knock, he turns around, wondering who it is. “Come in!” the door slowly opens, and when Tony sees who it is, his heart stops and his eyes widened. “Hey Tony…” Peter smiles at him, closing the door behind him. 

Tony just stands there, speechless, not believing what he was seeing. “Peter….is-is that you?” Tony suddenly starts to panic. “Peter you can’t be here, in 10 minutes my wife is gonna be here.” 

Peter’s eyebrows raise, “Okay and we have enough time to talk before she comes here so we have enough time to be together.” Tony sighs, closing his eyes, one of his hands rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay, yeah, whatever, what do you want kid?”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Don’t call me kid, and duh I came here to see you. What else would I be here?” Tony looks at Peter, “I don’t know, maybe like trying to convince me to have sex with you or something?” Peter smirks, walking up to Tony, a few inches between them. 

“Well I only came here so we could talk but since you mention that, maybe we could.” Peter leans closer to Tony, putting his hands on his chest. Peter looks up at Tony, making a serious face. “I missed you, Tony, I do. And now that I see you, I don’t want to lose you again.” Peter stands on his toes and softly kisses Tony’s lips.

Tony is frozen, trying to catch up with what Peter just said. Peter misses him but why, why does Peter want to be with an old guy that spends so much time working in his office than at home. And how does Peter know where he works, he’ll ask him that later. Tony just stands there, allowing Peter to do whatever he wants but doesn’t kiss Peter back even though he wants to. 

Peter moves back, a frown on his face. “Tony, what’s wrong, you’re not happy to see me?” Tony sighs, looks away from Peter. “It’s not that I’m not happy to see you Peter, which I’m really happy to see you but...we can’t do this…”

Peter feels his heartache, feeling his eyes burn a little but he shakes his head, feeling confident that he would change Tony’s mind. “Look Tony you may say that but deep down I know you want me, I know you need me and you can’t just deny that.” Peter puts his hands on Tony’s cheeks, turning Tony’s head towards him so he could look at him in the eye.

“I know you love your wife, but are you really happy with her or are you happy being with me?” “Because you make me happy Tony, you make me feel so many things that I haven’t felt in a while. So please, can we at least try to be together and see if it works out or not?” 

Tony sighs, he puts his hands on Peter’s wrist, debating if he should say yes or no. If he says no, he’ll hurt Peter’s feelings and lose him forever, but if he says yes he’ll have Peter but he might lose Pepper. Tony loves Pepper, but not as much as he used to but he still cares about her. 

Tony sighs again, finally coming up with a solution. “Okay, I’ll give this a try but if it doesn’t work out, I want you out of my life and I don’t want you telling anyone about our relationship, understood?” Peter grins, feeling joy in his heart that Tony said yes. 

“Yes, I promise, I won’t let you down daddy!” Tony growls, wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, bringing him closer. “No, you fucking won’t.” Tony kisses Peter hard, his hands sliding down to Peter’s ass, squeezing one of his butt cheeks hard. 

Peter lets out a small moan, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, bringing him closer as well. They continue this for a few minutes when suddenly the door starts to open. “Hey honey, I know I’m a bit early but I know that you work a lot so I wanted to spend a few extra minutes together for lunch,” Pepper says, closing the door behind her. 

Tony immediately steps away from Peter, trying to look presentable. While Peter is just standing there, softly panting, anger filling inside of him that Tony’s wife decided to just interrupt up them. Luckily for Tony, Pepper didn’t see anything because she was on her phone, reading some important emails. 

She then looks up, glancing at Tony first then at Peter. Her eyes narrowing, her brows furrowing. “Um Tony, am I interrupting something?” Peter quietly whispers yes but Tony shakes his head, gives her a big smile.

“No, me and Peter here, we were just having a friendly conversion, that’s all.” Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms across his chest. Pepper just nods slowly, “Oh okay then...anyways, I brought lunch, are you feeling hungry Tony?” Tony nods, he grabs the food bags from Pepper and puts them on the desk. 

Pepper sits on Tony’s chair, putting her phone away in her purse, and looks at Peter. “So, Peter, if you don’t mind me asking, are you and Tony friends or co-workers?” Peter looks at Pepper, giving her a small smile. “Tony is an old friend of mine, I came here to visit him.” Pepper nods, glances at Tony with her eyebrows raised. 

“Is that true Tony?” Tony nods, putting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, he uh came here to visit me.” “He also invited me over for dinner,” Peter said, catching Pepper's attention again. Pepper crosses her arms, looking at Tony. “Is that also true Tony?”

Tony glances at Peter, wondering what Peter was up to. “Umm yeah, I did, of course, if that’s okay with you?” Pepper glances between them, slowly nods, shrugging. “Yeah, sure, why not. You two could catch up, I guess. Anyways, want to stay with us for lunch Peter?”

Peter shakes his head, “Thank you but no thanks, I got some things to do but I appreciate the invitation. I’ll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Stark.” Peter turns towards Tony, giving him a quick wink. “See you guys later for dinner, and here this is my new number Tony, call me or text me whenever you want. I’ll see you guys soon, goodbye.” Peter gives Tony a piece of paper, Peter’s fingers lingering on Tony’s hand for a second before he leaves.

Pepper saw the interaction, her brows furrowing a bit but she shakes her head, she’s probably misinterpreting it. Tony walks up to Pepper, sitting on the desk, looking through the bags. “So, how’s your day going?” 

Pepper smiles, “It’s going well, how about yours?” Tony softly sighs, shrugging. “As usual, nothing exciting.” Pepper sighs, putting her hand on top of Tony’s hand. “Hey, are you okay, is something wrong?” Tony shakes his head, giving Pepper’s hand a small squeeze. 

“No I’m fine, don’t worry, just a bit stressed out that’s all. How about we just finished lunch so I could go back to work.” Pepper slowly nods, not fully believing Tony but lets the subject drop for now.

They just quietly eat their food, Pepper looking through her emails on her phone while Tony thinks about Peter. He can’t believe Peter would be at his house today for dinner, he feels that something bad might happen. I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tony didn’t expect was that Peter was using Tony all this time! But why, what is Peter trying to accomplish here? Why is Peter trying to win Tony’s love and trust? Is anyone else involved in this too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, to be honest I had a hard time writing this chapter, I was having trouble coming up with ideas, but I think I did alright. If you want me to edit it or add something else, please let me know. I'm really trying my best on this series. This is actually my first series so I'm not 100% sure if I'm doing fine or not. Anyways I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night!

Peter sighs, he’s laying on his couch, quietly watching the TV. He feels glad that Tony agreed to date him secretly, if he didn’t, Peter won’t know how he would feel. Probably disappointed and angry for refusing to date him. I mean look at him, nobody could resist him, Peter knows he’s pretty, he could even make the straight men fall in love with him.

But enough with all of that, he looks at the clock that is hanging from the wall. Peter sighs in frustration. Where the hell is he, he should be here by now, Peter thought. Suddenly Peter hears knocking on his front door, Peter sighs in relief, he quickly gets up, goes to the front door to open it. “There you are, what took you so long.” 

Beck rolls his eyes in annoyance, “It doesn’t matter, can I come in?” Peter steps out of the way, opening the door wider so Beck can come in. Beck walks in, he goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge, and takes out a beer. 

Peter follows right behind, stops by the island, leaning against it. “So how’d it go?” Peter sighs, “It went fine, at first he seemed hesitant but in the end, he agreed.” Beck nods, opens the beer, and takes a long drink. 

Peter looks down, looking at his nails. “Um I also got invited for dinner, well I kinda invited myself all because he’s stupid wife came early and she was wondering what Tony and I were doing, so I needed to come up with something so she wouldn’t suspect anything.” Beck puts down his drink on the island, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Wait, so you’re saying, you’ll go over to his house to have dinner with his wife and him...Peter, you know what this means, if you convince him of giving you a tour around his house, you could check if he’s hiding my stuff there.” Peter looks up at him, a smirk forming on his face.

“I was just thinking that but do you think it’s a bit early to take action on the plan.” Beck rolls his eyes, “I know that Peter, but I want you to explore around the house so we could have an idea of what we’re dealing with.” Beck walks up to Peter, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Besides he’s fallen on your trap, he won’t be able to resist when you ask him whatever you want from him. All you have to do tonight is ask him to give you a tour around his house and see if he’s keeping my stuff anywhere. Now could I trust you that you wouldn’t fail me?”

Peter nods, slowly pushing Beck’s hands off his shoulders. “Of course you could trust me, I’m your friend remember, I won’t fail you.” Beck grins, “Good to know.” he turns around to grab his beer and walks out of the kitchen and straight to the living room. 

Peter sighs, walks out of the kitchen, walking towards Beck to stand in front of him. Beck raises a brow at him, “What?” Peter crosses his arms, “Why are we doing this again, I mean you could invent other things, what’s so important about the stuff we're gonna get back?” 

Beck stares at him with a blank face for a few seconds before he puts his beer bottle down, quickly stands up, and pushes Peter against the wall, a glare on his face now. “He took everything from me, Peter! The stuff that I created with my own hands and mind was stolen from me and I want them back. If you won’t cooperate with me, I may as well kill you right now...or keep you as my fuck toy.” Beck shouts at Peter’s face, softly panting.  
Peter just stared at Beck with wide-eyed eyes, feeling a bit of fear and shocked by what Beck would do to him if he didn’t cooperate with him. Beck closes his eyes, taking deep breaths so he could calm down. “I’m...I’m sorry Peter I didn't mean to shout at you and tell you those awful things, I just lost my cool there for a second. Do you forgive me?” 

Peter just continues to stare at him, finally, he slowly nods, looking away from him. “Yeah, I-I forgive you.” Beck smiles a small smile, turns around, and goes back to the couch. “Now I won’t keep you distracted anymore, you have a place to go soon.” 

Peter just glances at Beck one last time and walks to his bedroom. Beck may be a friend, but he could be a jerk and a weirdo sometimes. Peter just takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. When he’s feeling better, he starts to get ready, excited to see Tony again. 

\---

Tony was in the kitchen, helping Pepper prepare the food. “So, when is Peter coming?” Tony looks at his watch, shrugging. “Maybe in 5 more minutes, I’m not sure. He said he’ll be here at 7 pm so he’ll be here soon.” Pepper nods, taking some plates out from the cabinets and going over to the table. 

After 7 minutes later, the bell from the front door rings, “I’ll get that." Tony says, quickly walking to the front door. He opens it and freezes when he sees Peter, he’s wearing black tight jeans, black dress shoes, and a red button-up shirt that fits him perfectly. Peter smirks at him, giving him a wink. “Like what you see.”

Tony clears his throat, opening the door wider so Peter could enter. Peter walks in, giving Tony a small thank you. Peter gasps softly as he looks around the house, amazed at how beautiful it looks. 

Tony slowly walks up to Peter, a small smile on his face. “Like what you see.” Peter turns to Tony, letting out a small laugh. “Tony this is amazing, it’s so nice.” Tony chuckles, “Well I’m glad you like it, come, dinner is almost ready.”

Peter quickly grabs Tony’s forearm, Tony turns his head to look at Peter. “Peter not right now...Pepper is here.” Peter shakes his head, “No not that, I was just wondering if you could give me a tour around your house after dinner if you want of course.” Tony thinks about it for a second, not seeing the harm of that. 

“Yeah sure, after dinner.” Peter smiles widely, giving a peck on Tony’s cheek quickly. “Thank you, daddy,” he whispers at Tony’s ear. Tony shivers a bit, nodding. “Yeah, well let’s go see if the food is ready now.” Peter lets go of Tony’s forearm, following right behind Tony to the dining room.  
“Pepper, honey, is the food ready?” “Yes, in a minute!” Peter sits on the chair, Tony goes to the kitchen to see how Pepper is doing. “Here I just finished the spaghetti, take it to the table, is there any specific type of drink Peter wants to drink?” Tony grabs the bowl full of spaghetti, “I’ll ask him.”

Tony walks into the dining room, putting the bowl on the table. “Peter what would you like to drink?” “Just a glass of water please, thank you.” Tony nods, walks back to the kitchen. “He just wants water, we’ll wait for you so we could start eating.” Pepper nods, she gets a glass and pours water in it. 

Tony grabs the glass of water from Pepper, taking it to Peter. He puts it in front of him, Peter giving him a thank you. Tony sits across him, waiting for Pepper quietly. When she finally comes, she has two glasses of wine, putting one in front of Tony and putting the other one in front of her.

“Sorry for the wait Peter but Tony and I aren’t really good cooks so it took us a while to finish.” Peter laughs, shakes his head. “It’s okay Mrs. Stark, I’m not a great cook as well so I understand.” Pepper softly laughs, grabbing the bowl of spaghetti to pour some into each of their plates. 

“So Peter, how did you and Tony meet?” Tony lets out a cough, looking at anywhere except Peter. Peter just smiles at Pepper sweetly, “Well I used to work in Stark Industries, so Tony and I worked a few projects together and well we just started to get along so well. But then my Aunt got sick so I needed to be there for her most of the time, so I decided to quit and wait until she got better. Of course, I had a friend who helped me pay the bills and everything, and whenever I have time, I do small jobs.” 

“But I decided to not go back because I wanted to be closer to my aunt, to take care of her so I just do small jobs once in a while. But don’t worry we’re doing fine.” Pepper smiles a sad smile, “I’m sorry to hear about your aunt Peter, I hope she’s doing well and if you ever want to work in SI, then I’m sure Tony could hire you back, right Tony?”

Tony just stares at Peter with a bewildered expression, how did Peter come up with that story, he doesn’t know but Tony wonders if the part where Peter’s aunt got sick was true. Maybe it is, Tony thought. 

“Tony?” Pepper looks at Tony with concern, “Are you okay?” Tony blinks a few times and nods, giving Pepper a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine honey don’t worry, I just zone out a bit there um yeah I’ll hire Peter back.”

Pepper’s eyes narrow a bit, fully not convinced that Tony was alright, but she doesn’t say anything, for now. “It’s okay guys we’ll be fine, my aunt is a strong woman and I have a fine job already so yeah.” Pepper turns her head towards Peter, a wide smile on her face.

“Well if you say so, anyway, who’s this friend of yours that helped you and your aunt, if you don’t mind me asking.” Peter suddenly tenses, trying to think of something to say. Peter then shrugs, taking a quick sip of his water. “Just a guy named Beck, an old friend of mine.” Pepper nods.

Tony is just astonished by how Peter is so good at lying or maybe half of the things are true, but when Peter said the name Beck for some reason Tony thought he heard that name from somewhere, but he doesn’t remember where. 

Peter clears his throat, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “So um how did you and Tony meet?” Pepper giggles, “The same way as you guys meet, but I was his assistant. I remember Tony was such a flirt and everything, so carefree of himself.” Tony rolls his eyes, a grin on his face.

“And I remember you always being so serious and everything, though let's be honest, you were a good assistant. But now she owns half of the company, isn’t she impressed.” Peter grinds his teeth together, his hands clenching under the table. 

When they finish with the food, Pepper stands up, grabbing the dirty dishes from the table. “So who wants dessert?” Peter fakes a smile and shakes his head. “No thanks Mrs.Stark, I’m a bit full now but I would love some coffee please.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes to put the dirty dishes away and I’ll prepare the coffee.” Pepper leaves the kitchen with dirty dishes. Peter quickly looks up to see if Pepper was still in the kitchen and goes under the table. 

Tony frowns, looking down at Peter. “Peter what the hell are you doing down there, get out right this instance.” He whispered, at Peter. Peter smirks up at Tony, shaking his head. “It’s dessert time Tony and I want a different kind of dessert right now. All you have to do is stay put and try to be quiet.” 

Tony looked towards the kitchen, his heart started to pump fast, sweat starting to form in his brow. “Look, Peter, I would love to do this later but we can’t right now or my wife will notice. Come out now before it’s to-” Pepper comes out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with chocolate cake. 

Pepper frowns, looks around the dining room. “Where’s Peter, did he leave already?” Tony clears his throat, shaking his head. “No, he um went to the bathroom to take a call.” Pepper nods slowly, placing the cup of coffee and plate on the table. “Oh okay, well I hope he’s doing alright.” She turns around and goes back to the kitchen to get the rest of the stuff. 

Peter firstly puts his hands on Tony’s thighs, slowly rubbing his hands up and down. Tony looks down, a glare on his face. “Peter I swear to god if you don’t come out right now, I’ll fucking punish you the next time we see each other.” Peter’s smirk widens, his hands getting closer to Tony’s belt and zipper, his fingertips gently touching Tony’s clothed cock. Tony gasps, his cock starting to harden a bit. Peter then starts to unbuckle Tony’s belt, unzipping the zipper. 

Tony’s hands are clenching and unclenching, his teeth grind, trying not to make any sounds. When Peter pulled the whole zipper down, he could see the outline of Tony’s erection, Peter’s mouth-watering a bit. Peter leans in, mouthing on the clothed cock. Tony softly gasps, looks down at Peter, his pupils dilated. 

Pepper comes back, putting down the rest of the cups of coffee and plates, “Is Peter still in the bathroom, are you sure he’s okay?” Tony nods quickly, trying his best to act natural. “Yeah, don’t worry about him, maybe he’s talking with his aunt or someone.” Pepper softly sighs, sits down on her chair, taking a small sip on the cup of coffee. 

Tony grabs the spoon, cutting down a piece of the cake when suddenly he groans quietly. He quickly looks down to see what Peter was doing, and what he sees makes his cock harden even more. Peter pulled his cock out of his beliefs, his mouth around his head. 

“So Tony didn’t you notice that Peter was acting a bit strange...like he was hiding something from us.” Tony’s eyes widened a bit, shaking his head. “No, I think he was fine, I mean maybe he wasn’t comfortable telling the whole story or something. I know not everyone is comfortable talking about their life problems.”

“Yeah...I guess you're right, maybe I’m just imagining things, I’m just a bit exhausted.” Tony gives her a small smile, “How about you go to bed now, I’ll tell Peter that you were feeling a bit tired and I could give him a piece of cake.” Pepper sighs and nods slowly. “Yeah, you do that, tell him that it was nice meeting him and talking with him. That he’s welcome here anytime.”

Pepper stands up, kissing Tony on his head, walking to their bedroom. Tony watches her as she leaves, checking if she will come back or not. Tony lets out a groan when Peter was sucking on his cock like a expert. Tony spreads his legs a bit more, giving Peter more space. 

“You fucking slut, couldn’t wait before dinner was over, you’re lucky my wife didn’t notice what was happening because if she did, this would have been your last time seeing me.” Peter lets out a whine, half of Tony’s cock already inside of his mouth and the other half Peter’s hand is slowly stroking. Tony puts his hand on Peter’s head, firmly gripping his hair. 

Peter started to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, some of the pre-cum and spit coming out of the corners of his mouth. Tony started to thrust slowly, sliding his hand behind Peter's head, keeping in place. Peter moans softly, his eyes started to water a bit, his cock semi-hard now. 

Tony started to thrust a bit faster now, feeling the head hitting the back of Peter’s throat. Peter would sometimes let a few gags out, but most of the time he tried to stay calm, letting his throat relax. Tony felt that he was close, that any second now he’ll cum inside of Peter’s mouth.  
When Peter looked up at Tony, Tony's breath hitched, Peter’s face was red, his lips swollen and glistening with pre-cum and drool, his eyelashes wet with tears, some of his hair stuck on his forehead. Tony let out a quiet moan, cumming hard in Peter’s throat, to wait to give Peter a small warning. 

Peter moans, his eyes rolling back, swallowing everything that Tony was giving to him. Tony’s thrusts were slowing down, heavily panting as he’s trying to catch his breath. Tony slowly pulls out, putting his cock back inside, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. 

Peter is dazed, his eyes half-closed, his cock still hard but he just ignores it. “Pete...baby are you okay, was I too rough?” Peter looks up at Tony, a huge grin on his face. “It was perfect daddy, just give me a minute to cool down.” Tony nods, standing up from his chair, pushing it away so he could help Peter stand up. 

Tony stretches his hand, Peter grabbing it, Tony lifting him. Peter says a small thank you, fixing his clothes. “So how about that tour.” Tony shakes his head, “Sorry Peter but not tonight, but maybe tomorrow you could come over and I could give you the tour.” Peter pouts, making his best puppy eyes. 

“Come on Tony, it will be quick, I’m just curious how your house looks.” Tony sighs, a hand going through his hair. “Sorry baby but it’s still a no, I’m sure you could wait for tomorrow.” Peter sighs, he knows if he fails this mission, Beck will be mad at him, but maybe he won’t, Peter thought. 

“Fine, tomorrow, I’ll be here for lunch okay.” Tony nods, “Great, well I’ll get you a piece of cake so you could take it,” Peter shakes his head. “No it’s alright, thank you for the dinner….it was nice. I’ll be going now, it was nice seeing you again daddy.” Peter smirks, giving Tony a wink and a quick peck on his lips. 

Tony just stares at Peter, as he’s leaving, taking a glance at Peter’s ass. God, he’s something, Tony thought. When Peter is back in his car, he lets out a big sigh, checking in his phone in case he has any messages from Beck. I’m so screwed, Peter thought. He failed Beck, so if he doesn’t survive tonight, at least he got to spend time with Tony one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter arrived at his place, he started to feel nervous, his hands starting to sweat. Usually, when he sees Beck he doesn’t feel nervous or anything, but since he failed him on a task, well Peter doesn’t want to die at a young age. 

Peter stops, takes a minute to calm down his nerves before he opens the front door and enters. He slowly closes the door behind him, looking around to see where Beck is. When Peter doesn’t see him he sighs in relief, the tension leaving his body abruptly. 

Peter walks to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water, closing the door and when he turns around he drops the bottle, his hand on top of his heart, where it’s beating so fast against his palm. “What the hell Beck! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Peter takes deep breaths, trying to calm his heart down. 

Beck chuckles, bending down to pick the bottle of water that Peter dropped. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist myself, god you should have seen yourself, it was so hilarious.” Peter glares at Beck, finally, his heart is not beating fast. “Whatever, don’t do that again...you know you could have killed me.” Beck rolls his eyes, turning around, and starts to walk to the living room. 

“Stop being such a drama queen!” He calls back. Peter groans, feeling now annoyed that Beck scared him. He gets some paper towels as he kneels to clean the mess he made on the floor. He gets up and throws the dirty paper towels in the trash, starts to walk to the living room, seeing Beck on the couch watching TV.

Peter crosses his arms, his brows furrowing. “Why are you still here, I thought we're gonna meet up tomorrow.” Beck shrugs, turns off the TV, and glances up at Peter. “Well I just wanted to know how the dinner went, did you do what I told you what to do?” Peter gulps, looks away from Beck, hoping to god he won’t get mad. 

“I-I may have gotten a bit distracted and I asked him but he said no, that tomorrow he’ll give me the tour.” Beck just stares at Peter with a blank expression on his face, not making a sound or movement. Peter starts to panic a little, “B-But I tried to convince him but his dumb wife wasn’t feeling well so he told me to just leave and to come back tomorrow for lunch.”

Beck continues to stare at him with a blank face, not making a sound or movement. A minute later, he sighs in disappointment, stands up, and slowly starts walking up to Peter. Peter looks up at Beck with wide-eyed eyes, slowly backing away.

“B-Beck I’m sorry okay, I know I shouldn’t have gotten distracted or anything but I still did and I-I’m sorry okay….Hey, at least I’ll go to his place tomorrow again so it’s not a lost cost right..” When Peter thumped against a wall, he froze as Beck stood in front of him, a few inches apart from each other. 

Suddenly a loud crack was heard, Peter suddenly feeling pain on his left cheek, too stunned as to what Beck just did to him. Beck growls, pinning Peter by the shoulders against the wall, “You had one job, Peter!... One fucking job, but instead you wasted your time, whoring around with Tony Fucking Stark!” Peter just stares at Beck with wide-eyed eyes, his eyes started to tear up a bit, his bottom lip trembling a bit.

Beck lets go of Peter, closing his eyes for a second, taking deep breaths to calm down. “I’m sorry Peter….I didn’t mean to scream at you and slap you in the face...I just...you had one job Peter and I understand you like Mr.Stark but try not to act like a slut whenever you see him.” Peter is still in shock at what just happened so he just nodded slowly. Beck smiles, giving a pat on Peter’s head.

Beck decides to leave, turns around, and starts to leave but he stops on his tracks, slowly turns around to Peter, wanting to tell him one more thing. Peter slowly comes back to reality, softly touching where Beck hit him. “You know….you could be a real jerk sometimes Beck...but since you helped me pay the medical bills for my aunt, I’m still gonna help you even though I don’t want to anymore.”

Beck smirks, putting his hands in his pockets, “True and it’s not a lot that I’m asking from you, I already know that you like to act like a slut and that you were into older men so I knew this was the perfect job for you, and I knew you'd do a good job but I didn’t expect you to fail on such a simple task.” Peter looks down, feeling shame.

“Is there any way I could repay you, Beck, anything that would make you feel better?” Beck hums, a thoughtful expression on his face. He then smirks, slowly walks up to Peter, “I know we’re just friends Peter, we've been friends for 2 years now but have you ever wondered or questioned yourself if I ever found you attractive or anything.” Peter’s brows furrow, not quite following what Beck was trying to say.

Beck stops, one foot apart from Peter, “You know Peter when you told me that you were attracted to older men, I always wonder why you never tried to hook up with me, why wasn’t I good enough for you Pete...Wasn’t I smart enough for you?” Peter softly gasps, finally having an idea of what Beck was trying to say and hoping what Beck was saying wasn’t true.

“Beck I-I do find you attractive, i-is just I thought you won’t find me attractive or smart enough so I kept my distance. I-I didn’t know you have feelings for me…” Beck quietly sighs, walks the rest of the distance between them, putting a hand behind Peter’s neck. 

“I don’t love you Peter but…” Beck leans down towards Peter’s ear, “I do lust for you.” Peter shudders. Peter can’t believe what he’s hearing, yes Beck is handsome but he never had any type of feelings for him. “So...what do you want me to do?” Beck’s smirk widens, putting his other hand on Peter’s injured cheek. 

“I may lust for you Peter, but I could control myself, Tony not so much, but I have patience and what you could give me is a kiss.” Beck leans down, giving Peter a hard kiss making Peter whimper. Peter kisses back as hard, slowly raises his hand, and puts it on Beck’s shoulder. Peter enjoys it but for some reason, it feels wrong, he doesn’t feel the same when he kisses Tony. 

I mean, Beck is his friend, of course, it won’t feel right but Peter doesn’t stop him, so he just kisses back and waits until he pulls back. When he finally does, Peter is softly panting, his eyes half-closed. Beck just stares at Peter’s flushed face, his pink and swollen lip, and his long eyelashes. “God you’re beautiful Pete, I can’t believe I haven’t done this before....but I have to go now, next time if you fail me again, I will fucking tie you up and fuck you as many times as I want.” Peter softly lets out a whine at that, feeling his cock twitch a bit. 

Beck gives Peter a peck on his forehead, turns around, and leaves the apartment. Peter just stands there, looks at the spot where Beck was standing a few seconds ago. He can’t believe that just happened, he doesn’t know how to feel about this. All he hopes is that what Beck just said was false and he was just joking around. 

Peter shakes his head, decides to just go to bed and rest, and try to forget what just happened between him and Beck.


End file.
